


While You Were Asleep

by Ldrmaslaz248



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gabe is Sorry, Humor, M/M, gabe is apologizing and it's rare i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ldrmaslaz248/pseuds/Ldrmaslaz248
Summary: Gabreil apologizes for Mystery spot. Very Short and Sweet! Mystery Spot was on and this just came to me so I needed to write it.





	While You Were Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is what i get when i watch Mystery Spot on my days off and just want my ship to sail. I hope you all enjoy!

“Damn, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.” Sam chuckled before he rearranged the pillows; avoiding the ones painted with their release. Gabe laughed at him while he laid down beside him. 

“Yeah, you’re a ride yourself, Sammy. Get some sleep. How’s Cas say it…oh right, ‘I’ll watch over you.’” The trickster teased in a mock of Castiel’s voice that made Sam laugh out loud. 

“You’re such a goof. Goodnight.” Sam smiled, kissed the angel and settled down in the blankets. Gabe did as he said he would and watched but after two hours passed his face suddenly fell. He hiked himself up resting his head onto his open palm gazing down at his lover. He knew that Sam was deeply asleep so he sighed loudly and ran his fingers lightly over Sam’s forehead brushing back his brown hair. 

“Hey, I gotta say something…” Gabe started, pausing to make sure his voice didn’t arouse the sleeping giant. 

“…I just wanna say something about… ya know, mystery spot. I’m …I’m sorry, Sam. Damnit, I am sorry. I mean it.” Gabe’s breath hitched and his eyes welled but he continued. 

“I’m so sorry. I did it to teach you a lesson but, Sam, ya need to know it was so much more than that. I did it…fuck, I did it because I had given up! I figured out long ago that I couldn’t save my brothers. I wasn’t able to save my own brothers from themselves. An almighty archangel and I couldn’t save my own family, so how could you, ya know what I mean? How could you save your brother when I couldn't save mine? You’re just a human! If I couldn’t do it then how could a mere human, am I right?” 

Gabe choked on a sob filled chuckle. He threaded his fingers into Sam’s hair and leaned forward to touch their foreheads together. 

“I was an idiot though, wasn’t I? You’re more than a human. You’re a Winchester! You’re so much more than anything on this dad created earth. You were right and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I put ya through that, alright?” Gabe took a breath to nuzzle his lover’s forehead before smirking. 

“Thank dad I magic’d you asleep ‘cause I sure as hell can’t say this to your face. Who knows, maybe in a couple millennia down the road, I’ll stop being such a coward. We’ll just have to see.” He kissed Sam’s forehead softly before wrapping his boyfriend protectively into his arms, shutting his eyes with a content sigh. 

“I love you, Sam.” 

The end.


End file.
